


Christmas Together

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Harry enjoy a quiet moment alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Together

There was no place Lee would rather be at that moment than where he was. In Harry's arms, the lights from their Christmas tree twinkling in the darkness. It was the first Christmas he and Harry had to themselves. The last few years his mother had shown up at the last moment, or Edith extended a visit in order to be there for the holidays.  It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the time they spent with their respective families, because he did, but sometimes he just wanted to be with Harry and share the holiday with the man he loved


End file.
